


Cats Don't Dance

by kikurie



Series: Tomorrow and Tomorrow [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Awkward Flirting, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Everyone ships them, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Major Spoilers, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sorry Not Sorry, awkward sexual situation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikurie/pseuds/kikurie
Summary: [MAJOR SPOILERS FOR ALL OF MSQ FOR SHADOWBRINGERS 5.0]It's normal to be insecure and unsure of yourself when possibly pursuing a relationship. It's normal to have someone back you up on trying. Though for Crystal Exarch's own case, it seems like the entire city is cheering him on. Not that he minds, now if only people would stop ogling the Warrior of Darkness in that skimpy outfit.Where the Exarch is trying to gain confidence in himself and the WoL is trying to swoon him with her Dancer skills.





	Cats Don't Dance

**Author's Note:**

> People from the First are going by their Race names versus the Source. If in third person they are referring to someone from the Source, they'll call them the Race they know respectively.

When the Exarch let the Warrior of Light go back to the Source, he expected her to return a month or two. G’raha, however, didn’t expect her to come less than a week later with eyes glowing with excitement to whatever she just wanted to show him later. Though in his honest opinion, a part of him was ecstatic to know she returned. It reminded him of the times she come back to him when they were in NOAH together and ask a hundred questions. She was always a curious woman, wanting to understand more of the world around her. G’raha knew many adventurers that came for the thrill and treasure of the land until they move on to other places. The Warrior of Light however, wasn’t such an adventurer. Always on the move, but returning regardless to just visit.

The only reason he was even aware she returned was from Katliss, who mentioned she was helping people in the Mean on crafting and gathering. Without his hood covering his face, his expression of awe showed more apparent. The Elf snickered at his expression before raising an all knowing eyebrow. She just finished explaining that the Warrior of Darkness came by and wanted to relay a message to the Exarch. Now, here she was, witnessing the mysterious Mystel looking practically lovestruck with his heart on his sleeve.

She couldn’t wait to tell Bragi and Moren about what she was seeing.

“Ahem, I’m quite positive my eyes aren’t deceiving me right now. Dare I ask though, is the Crystal Exarch smitten with the Warrior of Darkness?” Katliss said, her tone as smug as her smile. Her eyes stared down at the Mystel, trying to gouge out any reaction she can get.

To her own delight, and to G’raha’s dismay, he was taken aback. Taking a step away, his eyes were wide as his cheeks began to burn red. He brought his hand to cover his face as he looked down. Katliss started to laugh, enjoying seeing him become flustered for the first time.

“I...I do not know what you--I mean-- I wouldn’t think if smitten would be correct.” He managed to choke out, trying to keep his voice even. His eyes directed towards the ground as he tried to stop his face from being so red.

“Not smitten you say? Sooooooo, you are confirming that you two are perhaps...romantically involved already?” Katliss smug smile grew as she heard him make a squeak. Ha, she caught him red handed.

“No, I-I mean, that’s not wha-what I meant at all!” G’hara brought his other hand to help cover his face as he continued to deny. The burning red now spreading down to his neck and he turned his back to her. “Ah, it’s…more complicated than that...”

The Elf walked over and patted his shoulder. He kept his face covered as she gave him a  
comforting gaze. The Exarch has always shown to be a wise figure with genuine wishes for the people in Crystarium. She believed he deserved a much needed break towards something else too.  
“Is it though? Cause when you were missing for a time when they returned, she looked completely distraught.” Her comment made him look up, but before he wanted to interrupt, she continued. “Not just because of the sky or whatever she was going through, but you in particular. Her eyes had a familiar look that we all have seen here. Loss.”

G’raha blinked for a moment before looking away in shame. “She was...worried about me?”

“Silly, of course she was! Lyna mentioned how determined she looked to get you back when they were in the Ocular. When you returned with the rest of them, she was practically glowing in a way I’ve never seen her before. I’ve never seen her smile that big unless it was about you!” Katliss giggled and backed away. “When she came back from her last adventure, the first thing she asked was you. So, I think the only person making it more complicated than it is, is you Exarch.”

The Mystel’s ears flattened and he bit his lip. That wasn’t far from the truth, he was in denial for awhile that there was more around the lines. His old self still burned with the love he felt for her so long ago, but he’s always insisted she was an inspiration. Which, was true, there was more to it than just that alone. G’raha just didn’t expect to be here at this moment alive. He was ready to give his life up so she could live. So she didn’t die so young.

His mind wandered to that moment. Despite her struggling to keep control of the Light, he remembered her reaching out to him. It tugged at his heart, but not as much as when she called his name. His real name. In that moment, all the emotions came crashing down on him. When the hood came down and she saw him face to face for the first time, he looked into her eyes. Shock, surprise, longing, fear...so many expressions changing from one to the next. G’raha felt his heart overwhelmed, almost doubting his decision then.

He lingered for a moment, before she left back to the Source. A part of him begged to speak and ask if she would return to see him, but he kept his mouth shut. She just saved both the Source and the First, she shouldn’t need to be asked another favor. Though the bigger part of him truly wanted to ask, “You haven’t forgotten about me after all this time?”

Maybe it was his old age giving him such the idea, he didn’t feel he impacted her enough to stay in her memories. He told him, he was just a mere student that met with an inspiring, but young adventurer. His fear stemmed from being rejected and forgotten if he ever spoke up. G’raha realized he didn’t need to ask though. She laid out her feelings and thoughts for him through her eyes. He could see her gentle smile and how she refrained from walking closer to him. The short Au Ra giving him the warmest look that did so to his heart. Her eyes read for him, “How could I ever forget?”

He let out a sigh, letting himself return to the present and turned to Katliss. “You aren’t wrong. I...I just worry it might not work out.” G’raha admitted, his normal hand rubbing against his crystalized one. One huge worry he couldn’t confess was the fact he was in another world from her. Their relationship would be recorded as one of the longest distance relationships in history. They say distance makes the love grow fonder, but he wasn’t going to take any chances. Unfortunately, Katliss would just look at him funny if he admitted such a thing so he listed other insecurities instead. “May-maybe, I look weird to her, or I’m too well...old and--”

“Oh dear look at what you are doing! Excuses, excuses, excuses!” Katliss wiggled her index finger at him and he jumped slightly at her action. This was the first time past a century since he was being reprimanded like a child. Usually, his old self wouldn’t be so jumpy over something so silly. However, he was the Crystal Exarch! He always was the one to appear calm and collected at all times.

“Don’t give me that look Exarch. All I’m saying is, don’t doubt yourself when it’s obvious you both want this. Besides, didn’t you say once a hero can’t bare all the burden alone.” She smiled when his eyes widened from hearing his own words until he simpered.

“I suppose not, I stood at her side willing to share the burden for her. Even if it meant dying.” G’raha closed his eyes and remembered once more. The image of her smiling at, welcoming him, him after the battle with Emet-Selch always made his heart clench.

_“‘Tis good to see you awake, G’raha Tia.”_

He was awake. Awake in a time she was not only alive, but he too was alive. Such an idea before he would think was impossible. However, here they were and he shouldn’t squander what hope he might have with her.

Also unintentionally breaking her heart would no doubt break his, especially if she cries.

“Well, what are you waiting for?! I heard _your precious_ Warrior of Darkness was at The Wandering Stairs having a drink. You should join her!” The Elf psyched herself up, excited to see the Exarch more confident in himself. Secretly, her, Bragi, and Moren were betting with the others if the two were possibly a past item or could be one. Currently a bet was going around under the Exarch’s nose to see if they may or may not come together.

Oh, she can’t wait to rub it into some of the more doubtful ones faces. Especially Glynard’s.

“W-What, she’s not--! R-Right.” He sputtered out, but composed himself once more upon seeing the wide giddy grin from Katliss forming.

He gave her his farewells and moved past her, before putting his hood on and walking to The Walking Stairs. G’raha wasn’t entirely comfortable with the idea of walking around without it on yet. Perhaps he’s developed a dependency on it, he knew the crystal formed around his arm and neck could be off-putting. Covering his face just helped hide who he was as a person as well.  
Walking to his destination, he was greeted by many around him and some gave him supportive smiles. G’raha wasn’t sure why, but there was an inkling it had to do with the Warrior of Darkness and what Katliss mentioned. He wasn’t sure to feel more unsure or confident at this point. Knowing the people he lead supported who he wanted to be with felt relieving as well. Even Lyna, who was nearby The Pendants, gave him an all knowing smirk as she signaled her head towards where he was heading.

He nodded towards her gesture and went up the stairs to see her standing next to a Dwarf. To his own surprise, the Dwarf had her helmet off, such a rare sight to see. She was pushing a cup of ale to the Au Ra who stared at it intently. Her gaze was thoughtful, contemplating if she should drink the darn thing or not before she shook her head and politely declined. G’raha walked closer and was starting to hear their conversation.

“Gotta lighten up now! Besides, you’ve been watching me down about three cans of this ale and I’m trying to break my own record here!” The Dwarf waved her hand to signal another drink. Glynard sighed in disbelief as he went to prep another for his customer.

“I’m honestly surprised you haven’t had a kidney failure with how much you are consuming right now.” The Au Ra said, crossing her arms in amusement as her friend jumped up towards her next drink. “I’ve told you before already, Gomitt, I can’t. It wouldn’t be good to get drunk now before I even started my dance performance.”

“Paaah, it’s just one pissn drink anywho. I don’t think the Exarch would mind a Warrior of Darkness such as yourself swaying a bit more of those hips.” Giott retorted back and smirked at the startled look on her companion’s face. “Hah, I finally got a reaction out of you. I’m jesting anyway, look at you in that sexy outfit. No way anyone sane can resist you!”

Outfit? G’raha walked towards them more, just wanting to get a peek of what the Au Ra was wearing and froze. There she stood, barely having anything on. The bikini top that covered her chest appeared to be smaller than it should have been. He could see her cleavage trying to overflow from it. His eyes wandered to her toned stomach and noticed a small piercing on her belly button. The Miqo’te gulped seeing her long slender legs exposed and the intricate accessories decorated all over her. The outfit reminded him of back at the Source of the island, Thavanir. She looked not only enticing, but seductive as well. His eyes darted around the area and he could see both men and women alike admiring the view they were given. G’raha’s ears twitched hearing some of the indecent comments whispered around him, but the attention itself went deaf to the Warrior of Darkness.

“A nice compliment, but it’s not exactly to catch attention persay. More of, my instructor mentioned this to be more of a requirement in general as a performer.” She said as she turned to see a flustered Lue-reeq staring at her. Raising a hand up, she gave him a wave as he swiftly looked away and covered his face. The sight made the Exarch bristle, a wicked feeling of jealousy washing over him.

“Pshh, paah knocker’s arse! Don’t mean you can’t show off and all. Look at that Mystel you just waved at. He’s practically falling all over himself just staring at you! Maybe if it doesn’t work out with the Exarch you and Lue-reeq over there can--”

“Excuse for my late appearance, I hope I haven’t kept you waiting for long.” G’raha said, quickly cutting off the Dwarf from saying what he didn’t want to hear. He approached the two, walking with confidence as the people that didn’t notice him finally did. His attention went to her, seeing a sparkle appears in her eyes. A swell of pride could be felt as he stroked his ego to help him continue this confident streak.

“Mm, mm. You’re never late. I know you have other important duties to attend.” The Au Ra shook her head and gave him that gentle smile he loves so much. Such modesty and kindness, it baffles him she even exists.

“Forgive me nonetheless, and don’t say it like you aren’t of utmost importance. Any meeting with you is a duty I must attend to always.” He said nonchalantly, and refrained from grinning as he saw her be taken aback on his comment. She was always the one to catch him off guard, he should swipe in a few of those as well.

She brought her hands forward and held them together as she turned her gaze away. He could see her face flushed red in embarrassment and that managed to break a smile out of him. Her gazed peeked back to him and moved her head back seeing his smile. The Dwarf standing between the two looked back and forth and snorted. If she stood between these two any longer, she’ll vomit all the drinks she had tonight.

“Uh, hello? You two are giving each other the bedroom eyes and I ain’t here to witness you two fuck like rabbits!” Giott said loudly and snapped the other two out of it.

“W-What, Giott, we-we weren’t, I mean it’s not like, just, ugh,--WHY MUST YOU TALK LIKE THIS!” The Au Ra half yelled the last bit, clearly frustrated. She proceeded to cover her face in embarrassment, looking extremely uncomfortable. G’raha had a suspicion that the behavior from the Dwarf wasn’t anything new and she was holding it in for awhile.

“What’s it to ya!? Just callin it how it is. Anyway, Exarch you better take her away before someone else does now!” Giott said before downing her fourth drink of the night and winked at him. “Just sayin, you’re going to get a performance of the night you’ll never forget.”

He stared down at Giott, dumbfounded at what she said before feeling someone tug on his sleeve. His gaze returned to the Warrior of Light’s and she signaled him to the inn.

“Giott...just shut up.” She muttered before turning her back on them and heading to her designation. G’raha shrugged and followed her, ignoring everyone else’s curious gazes at the couple.

Once they reached the inn, the Manager of Suites smiled at them both. The Exarch was curious on why she wanted a private audience with him in her room. He wasn’t innocent by any means, his mind immediately went to the possibly of her seducing him, but he knew better than to assume. The Miqo’te went and walked past her to open the door for her.

“Such a gentleman as always I see.” She teased, and he pulled down his hood with his other hand.

“You wound me m’lady.” He replied, his tone matching hers and a playful smile on his face. “What type of gentleman doesn’t open the door for the lady?”

“Hmm, an oblivious one I suppose.” The Au Ra said as she walked and G’raha followed soon after. “Sit right there on the table and I’ll show you what I’ve been learning.”

He nodded and followed her orders as he sat down. The idea of asking what she was exactly going to do did come to mind, but he refrained. Actions spoke louder than words and that defined the woman in front of him quite well.

The Au Ra did a few stretches as a warm up in the middle of the room, not minding her guest eyeing her in wonder. After she finished she turned to him and smiled before heading over to the orchestrion and preparing a song.

“Sorry for the delay, the show shall start soon, G’raha.” She gave him a nervous look in her eyes.

“Whatever you wish to show me, it’ll be wonderful regardless. You wish to show me something you have been trying to learn and for that I’m honored.” He replied, his tone was warm and comforting.

“Right...I’ll try my best!” She bowed to him and walked over to the middle of the room. Her eyes were closed as she waited for the cue.

G’raha sat there, sitting in anticipation at what was to come. When the music started to play, she took out the weapons that were hooked to her sides and began to dance. He recognized them, they were similar to what Lyna had when she fought. His gaze focused more on her figure as she danced to the music. Her body swayed like water and moved with such allure that he couldn’t look away. The Exarch was in awe, completely engrossed at what he was witnessing. The Warrior of Light was many things, but a talented dancer he least expected from her.

“Lovely…” He muttered, leaning forward. The music and her dance becoming as one as she continued her steps. The beats got faster and she followed suit, twirling and lightly jumping to certain beats. Her meticulous steps and free form showed her confidence and dedication to the art. G’raha stood up, about to give applause as he noticed the music was near its end.

Until she landed her foot wrong and slipped.

He gasped in horror as he ran towards her to catch her in his arms. Unfortunately, as soon as he got his arms around her, her legs slid and knocked his own feet over. His arms shielded her back, taking most of the impact instead of her and managing not to have his own weight fall.

“O-Ow, sorry, I misstepped there…” She muttered as she looked up at him.

“No, no it’s quite alright…” He reassured, his voice trailing off as he realized the predicament they were in. The weapons were dropped, somewhere nearby and she lay under him. Her arms were laid on both sides of her head as she looked at him with a faint blush. The way her arms were put, her elbows squeezed her chest together and he could see the more defined cleavage. He gulped, feeling something between his legs starting to ache.

“G-G’raha…” She whispered, her tone becoming low with an underlying of longing. The Warrior of Light looked so vulnerable and ready to be taken.

Oh by the Twelve’s help him!

**Author's Note:**

> Possible Porn next!? I volunteered to doodle Crystal Exarch with a crystal dick later because someone thought it would be funny.


End file.
